parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Heffenbacher
' Lisa Heffenbacher' is a sweet, well-liked girl and a member of the Electric Company. Personality Lisa is loved by everyone in the neighborhood, even though she is rather clumsy. She is the voice of reason in The Electric Company. She is in high school, and may have a crush on Hector. She is the girly girl between her and Jessica. Lisa is sometimes portrayed as a Mary Sue, because she is sometimes shown as completely perfect by her neighbors. For example, in Scrambled Brains, the neighbors sing that she can do no wrong in the song. She is also very smart, and enjoys science. In season 3, she is invited to go to a science camp, doing multiple science experiments across the country. This results in her not being active in the Electric Company anymore, but it doesn't stop her from actually being a member. She still keeps contact with Hector, Jessica, Keith, and Shock (and possibly Marcus) and she always gets updates from Hector. Abilities Lisa has the basic wordball power. She also has the power to unscramble any anagrams that she finds at astonishing speed, and can even change letters with enough concentration. She's basically the polar opposite of Annie Scambler. Relationships With Other Electric Company Members Hector Ruiz Hector and Lisa are shown to be very close friends. They help each other out a lot. When Lisa was ready to give up in the episode Gravity Groove, Hector cheered her up by singing the song "Step Up." The two may like each other (as in romantically), but they are happy with just being friends for now. Jessica Ruiz Lisa and Jessica are shown to be good friends. They are very friendly with each other and have been seen shopping, hanging out, and having sleepovers. Keith Watson The two are shown to be good friends. They tease each other on occasion and are sometimes shown hanging out. Marcus Barnes Given that the only time they've interacted is when Marcus became a part of The Electric Company, little is known about Lisa and Marcus's relationship. Shock Shock and Lisa are good friends. In Gravity Groove, they even entered a dance competition together. Relationships With Pranksters Francine Carruthers Francine is always causing trouble for Lisa, especially because she is jealous of her. Annie Scrambler Annie is always jealous of her, and she and Lisa have opposite powers, making them rivals. They can be shown to be friends sometimes. Manny Spamboni Lisa seems to have control over Manny and his brother. In Flube Whisperer, Manny admits that he secretly admires Lisa. Danny Rebus Lisa tries as best as she can to not bother Danny, and she succeeds for the most part. He never seems to be upset with her personally, but rather the entire Electric Company. They are in the same grade, and might have been friends in kindergarten. Lisa once forgot to say "Your Welcome" after Danny thanked her and didn't speak to her for a year. Gilda Flip It is unknown how Lisa feels towards Gilda or if thy have ever met. Trivia *Lisa is the only Electric Company member to be of Caucasian decent. Gallery IMG 20190729 151245314.jpg IMG 20190729 151246115.jpg IMG_20190729_151306237.jpg IMG 20190729 151311610.jpg IMG 20190729 151246115.jpg IMG 20190729 151315825.jpg IMG 20190729 151317447.jpg IMG 20190729 151318297.jpg Category:Characters Category:Electric Company Members Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Protagonists Category:Plug it In Category:WordBall Throwers Category:People with Powers Category:Who where played by Jenni Barber